plkckyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sixth Stairwell
The Sixth Stairwell is a rarely used staircase that is mostly used by students in the auditorium balcony to go up and down for awards. It is one of the two exposed stairwells out of the six stairwells of the school. Location The Sixth Staircase is near the back end of the Auditorium, on the side opposite to the side with the main entrances. Entrances and Exits * Ground floor: the area behind and outside the swimming pool, on the side where all the green rubbish carts are stored * Second floor: the secondary exit of the main section, at the back and right of the Auditorium (from the audience) * Fourth floor: the secondary exit of the lower Auditorium balcony (on the right side (from the audience)) * Sixth floor: the door at the end of the passage between the Lecture Theater and the Library * Library Balcony: the door next to the librarian's desk, at the corner of the side with the most bookcases and the side with the big glass windows Trivia This staircase is not often cleaned, so there are plenty of leaves and possible monkey faeces in the stairwell, because it is exposed. Image Gallery Entrance to the Sixth Floor Gap Between Library and Lecture Theatre.JPG|The entrance to the corridor between the Library and the Lecture Theatre on the sixth floor Entrance to the Top Floor, locked.JPG|The locked entrance to the top floor, which leads to the Library balcony, near the librarian's desk, on the side with the big windows, at the corner Fourth Floor Entrance to the Lower Floor in the Upper Auditorium.JPG|The fourth floor entrance to the lower section of the Auditorium balcony Gap Between the Library and the Lecture Theatre.JPG|The corridor between the Library and the Lecture Theater on the sixth floor Ground Floor Entrance from the STEM Bus.JPG|The ground floor entrance next to the STEM Bus, behind and outside the swimming pool, where the green rubbish carts are stored Look of the Staircase from the Glass House beneath.JPG|View of the stairwell from the Outdoor STEM Room beneath Second Floor Entrance to Middle of the Lower Auditorium.JPG|The second floor entrance to the Auditorium main section second floor/middle secondary entrance Stairs from the Top Floor: Sixth Floor.JPG|The view of the stairwell from the top floor The FIrst Floor Has no entrance.JPG|The fIrst floor has no entrance The Second Floor has no entrance.JPG|The third floor has no entrance Unknown Construction Materials on the Fourth Floor.JPG|Construction materials on the fourth floor View of inside from the Top Floor.JPG|View of the inside on the top floor View of the roof from the Sixth Floor.JPG|View of the roof on the sixth floor in the stairwell Balcony x sixth.jpg|The fourth floor entrance to the Sixth Floor at the Auditorium balcony Library x 6th.jpg|The library balcony entrance at the corner Sixth.jpg|The entrance at the ground floor, behind and outside the Swimming Pool, where all the green rubbish carts are stored 6th.jpg|The view of the Sixth Stairwell from the ground floor SixthStairwell 18.jpg|The bottom entrance of the Sixth Stairwell, with the Swimming Pool on the right and the Outdoor STEM Room on the left SixthStairwell_21.jpg|The entrance to the Sixth Stairwell on the balcony of the Library SixthStairwell_20.jpg|The small connecting passage between the door at the corner of the Library balcony to the door connecting to the top of the Sixth Stairwell Category:Stairwells Category:Structures